Try You On For Size
by lessxordinary
Summary: A visit from Jacob trying to annoy Edward turns into something... stranger when they find Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper engaged in some unsavory activities that leave them both a little.... curious. JacobxEdward, EmmettxJasperxCarlisle -Yaoi Lemon-
1. Titans in Motion

"I don't understand you."

"Hah, that's a smooth line, coming from someone who's supposed to be able to read my mind."

"That's not what I mean, Jacob, stop being difficult."

"Tormenting you is one of life's few remaining pleasures, Eddy."

Jacob grinned, his warmest, fakest grin, flawless white teeth glinting against rowan skin as he turned in his seat to face Edward. Edward resisted the urge to growl, but being a werewolf had some perks; like being able to notice the tightened tendons in the vampire's neck, and, even more rewardingly, his wrists, where hands just itched to be balled into fists. Enough of this, he considered cheerfully, and he might get the rise he'd always wanted from Edward.

Edward, however, ever stoic and unexciting, just sat there and took it, as always.

"Why are you still here? Bella isn't coming back for quite some time. She went out with Alice. Shopping. In Seattle. Do you have any idea how many clothing stores there are... in Seattle?" Jacob could almost see the vein in Edward's temple pulsing; well, if there were any reason to pulse, that is. The teenager just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, resting his muddy feet on the pristine glass of the Cullens' coffee-table, leaving delightfully dirty smudges that he knew some leech was going to have a fit about cleaning later.

"Bells told me to come over, and I said I'd be here. I don't run off when people are counting on me."

The hidden connotation was thinly veiled in his voice, especially not to someone who could read minds. 'Unlike you.' was the unspoken truth in his words.

"It's hard to annoy me, it's really quite hard, but you, you manage to do it quite easily. It's like a hidden talent. Ability to annoy vampires... how quaint." Edward stated, looking displeased and quite like there was a bad smell in the room, pinched and tense. Which, given their proximity, Jacob assumed at least the bad smell part made sense.

"It's not hidden, believe me. It's a highly cultivated art. Werewolves take classes to get as good as me. I'm an artist, aren't I, Eddy? No piano for me, though. You've still got something I don't, at least."

But the words rang hollow as he said them, and they both knew it; Edward had Bella, and that was the thing, the only thing, that mattered. Jake had stood up, and paced next to the piano as he spoke. He now anxiously ran a hand through his chin-length black hair which was still ruffled and messy from his earlier run.

Jacob's thoughts arched through Edward's mind, as much as he wished he could tune them out, and they almost made Edward feel like apologizing. But just almost.

'Goddamn leech.'

"Jacob, just go home. You're doing no good here; Bella probably won't even be home today. Alice and Rosalie and Esme and Bella are in Seattle. Your thoughts are..."

"Are what, Edward? Pathetic? Sad? Desperate? Do I remind you of what a monster you are? If so, that's what I'm aiming for. I don't know what she sees in you."

Edward was about to speak when there was a loud banging noise from upstairs. Jacob's brows furrowed together, trying to pick out a scent in the air. He turned to face Edward, deep brown eyes confused and searching for an answer. He thumbed the air upstairs; motioning toward the sound. The vampire's amber eyes, however, were wide open; surprised and very, very disturbed.

"Oh... G... Jacob, talk. Say something. Think something."

Jacob's face darkened in confusion. "Wh... Why?"

"Just think something! Now, Black!"

"Think... think about what?"

"I don't know! School, your friends, Bella, if you have to, just... Oh...." Edward's stoic mask was beginning to crack. Jacob backed up a few steps toward the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?"

There was another loud bang from upstairs, this time accompanied by a muffled yell. It sounded like furniture was definitely getting broken.

"That sounds bad, Edward. I don't know what's gotten into you; I'm going to go check it out."

"No! Jacob, you don-"

But Jacob was already partially up the stairs, his bare feet leaving more smudges on the white carpet which, normally, would have given him some degree of sick satisfaction, but it sounded like there was a fight going on somewhere upstairs, and Edward was acting even more strangely than normal... Jacob moved quickly; the tattered jeans and white undershirt hardly interfering with his movement, tight as they were.

He was on the landing by the time Edward had finished his sentence. He was down the hall before the vampire had reached the staircase; element of surprise, of course. Outrunning a vampire deserved a certain level of pride, no matter what you were. Jacob smirked as he rounded the corner, amused for just a moment before he remembered that he should be rather concerned about the noises, the crashes and crunches that were becoming louder and more frequent as he neared the door to what seemed to be a bedroom. It was partially open already, clear signs of a struggle.

Jacob extended his hand toward the door, prepared to fight off whoever was invading the Cullens' home. He only had a moment to brush this rather disturbing instinctual reaction off before a block of marble closed around his his outstretched hand. "Really, Jacob, you don't want to see this."

Edward stated, gazing up at Jacob with almost protective, martyred honey eyes. But, for all his reflexes, he was just a second too late.

Jacob's hand had brushed the wood of the door and, while the two stared at each other, Jacob with annoyance, Edward with that look of a patronizing guard, the door fell silently open.

They both of them turned to the door, Edward with a cringe of admittance, and Jacob with a wide eyed stare of disbelief.

The room was huge, white, and airy, as was every room in the house. This room, though, unlike Edward's, was fully equipped with a bed. Light streamed in through a few skylights, sunlight filtering gorgeously through dancing dust. But it wasn't the sun, or the charming golden designs on the bedspread, or the even ornate oriental carpet that the pair of boys was staring at.

Because, there, amidst the gently swaying sheets of gossamer fabric that hung around the bed, moved three distinct figures. They all shimmered faintly in the sunlight, which glanced over them gracefully. It was a picture for a split second, all suspended and held perfect; three greek gods entangled in a game that no mere mortal could possibly understand or grasp. So beautiful that it was cruel, and it felt like a sin beyond sin to be watching. But, as the image came to life, Jacob couldn't pull his eyes away.

Everything burst into full speed, and it was clear who the moving statues were. Emmett was the most apparent, almost standing, his well muscled body nude and moving roughly, not caring for the quickly cracking wooden bedframe that was fighting a losing battle against his shins. He was like an oiled body builder, epitome of masculinity, his strong face focused, eyes closed, jaw lowered every few moments to rest upon the pale marble back beneath him.

His body flowed effortlessly into Jasper, whose head was tossed back, golden strands sticking to Emmett's broad shoulder, his lips open in something between a groan and a pant, the wan panes of his face intense, focused. Then he pressed forward yet again, pushing himself into the third, his lithe, sinewy form moving more sleekly than his 'brother's'. It was Carlisle that he pushed toward, face drawn and brows furrowed. But Carlisle was relatively controlled, a loving smile on his face as he pushed himself further up to meet Jasper, pressing their lips together in an indescribably passionate kiss, full of unadulterated love. His finger's laced over Jasper's back, tracing every minute, almost imperceptible scar, his other hand clutching a fistful of blankets, the only sign of pain he exhibited.

Jacob gawked as Emmett forced his way deeper into Jasper, causing the other to let out another groan of pleasure and pain before he rocked deeper into Carlisle, the man arching up to reach each new touch. It was beautiful and hypnotizing. The motions were sensual yet rough; Emmet pulling out and pushing in, pounding the blonde relentlessly with animalistic ferocity. It was balanced by Carlisle, who was all soft caresses and intense gyrations of his hips. It was Jasper who really made Jacob's heart pound, though, torn between Emmett's violence and Carlisle's attention. His body arched impossibly, lithe and sleek, writhing between the two, stuck somewhere in the middle. And he gasped and moaned shamelessly, nothing like the concentration or calmness of Emmett or Carlisle.

Jacob's eyes were wide as he stared, watching these men he barely knew take each other so completely. It was Edward who saved them, though; he'd been staring just as awestruck as Jacob was, but he snapped out of it first, and brought Jacob back from his trance by yanking the door shut. There was a long, awkward silence. Jacob stared at the wooden door and then, not knowing where else to look, the ground became a close friend.

Edward was at an equal loss for words, so instead just stared at the floor, who was apparently a good friend of his as well.

They were quiet for a long, long while, just listening to the noises with in.

"Oh god... Emmett... Emmett!" Jasper.

"Do... do they do that... often...?"

"When... the girls are out."

"I didn't think-"

"Harder! Harder!"

"-they were..."

"Gay?"

Jacob nodded.

"They're not."

Jacob just looked confused.

"But-"

"They just get bored. Get it out like this. Hundreds of year with the same girl..."

"You sound like you know."

"Jasper, oh... more..." That was Carlisle.

Edward cringed.

"They've asked me. But..."

"Mm."

"Oh, oh god... Fuck....Carlisle... Carlisle..." Jasper again.

"I don't know. It just never... appealed to me."

Jacob's brown eyes lifted, scanning Edward with a raised brow.

"You sure look like it appeals to you. You know... if that has anything to do with it." Jacob made an off-hand gesture toward the bulge growing in Edward's pants before looking away, awkwardly.

"I..." Edward was at a loss for words. Again.

"It's pretty strange, huh?"

"You wouldn't understand; Vampires live forever."

"Not a bad idea."

"Oh, fuck!" Emmet, now.

"We heal quickly, and can't impregnate anyone or get sick or-wait. What did you just say?"

"I said, not a bad idea."

Edward's eyes snapped up.

"What?" Edward asked in a tone of disbelief. Absolute disbelief.


	2. Enter Adonis

Jacob shrugged his shoulders gently. "It's a good way to relieve tension. I mean... It's not like they can go hook up with a normal girl or something. They'd kill her." He stated, though there was still a hint of venom in his voice, pointedly directed at Edward. "The only person who could survive.... well, that, is another vampire. Or a werewolf." He added, though his brow furrowed in disbelief.

"...what?" Edward couldn't believe his ears, or Jacob's thoughts. But Jacob seemed nervous about where his own thoughts were taking him, but they all led to a secluded space and Edward screaming his name. Edward wetted his lips. Oh god. He really shouldn't be turned on by the thought of- and Jacob smelled awful. His eager body reminded him that smell was an awfully poor excuse, what with Jacob just asking for it... at least, internally.

"A werewolf could survive it; and probably not even feel worse for the wear."

'I could, couldn't I?'

"As long as I didn't bite you." Edward's voice purred into the shell of Jacob's ear, causing the Native-American boy to jump a good foot forward, whipping around. "What are you trying to pull, Edward?" His voice was laced with suspicion, though he wasn't nearly as on-guard as he should have been, had he really objected.

Edward took a few steps forward, but Jacob kept the distance between them. The auburn-haired man's eyes were closed, reading Jacob's thoughts, and Jake was convinced that he could feel the tendrils probing his mind. But telling himself not to think about... well, what he'd just been thinking about, only made him think about it more. He started doing drills. Listing car parts. 'Exhaust pipe, engine, gas cylinders, brake pads, pedal, starter, ignition, keys-' His brain was too distraught to do anything much more complex. 'Torque, horsepower, pull, thrust- FUCK. Not thrust. Uh... uh.... uh...Nissan, Ford, Toyota-'

Edward chuckled to himself. "The images are still there, Jacob, even if the words aren't."

Edward opened his eyes, regarding Jacob in a new light, golden eyes studying the startled Quilete boy. His look was almost predatory. Jacob cocked his eyebrow; he wasn't sure if he liked the gleam in Edward's eyes.

"No. I'm not bothered by it. In fact... it brings up some... interesting questions."

Jacob laughed incredulously. "You're serious? You and me... What about Bella?"

Jacob had moved back through the open door at the end of the hallway, and Edward approached quickly, so quickly that even Jacob's eyes could hardly follow him. Jacob jumped back, startled again, and nearly fell, half falling into the room, but he caught himself with one arm, holding onto the door frame as Edward moved closer. There he was, stuck in almost a backbend, his only option to either fall back into the room or pull himself up and face Edward.

"It wouldn't hurt Bella. If I could get these thoughts out of my head... I would have more control around her."

'Great. So I'm going to be relieving Bella's leech's sexual tension? Awesome.' His inner voice was sarcastic, even as his pulse was racing, and he remained half-fallen into the room, held up by one arm with impossible strength.

Those thoughts were back, though, thoughts of his tanned limbs entangled with the ice of Edward, 'pushing him beyond his limits' was presented in a whole new spectrum of colors.

"I'd like to see you try." Edward quipped, and Jacob let out a short sigh, pulling himself up to his full height, his body almost flush with Edward's, the hot meeting the cold through layers of fabric. It was Edward's turn to be taken aback, though, because the smirk that twisted the corners of the werewolves mouth back was perhaps the single sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Jacob leaned down, his warm lips a fraction away from Edward's, his muscular body arched down. "Well then. Maybe I'd better show you." He breathed, white teeth glinting.

The moment stretched out, Edward staring up at Jacob, face a mask, an attempt to appear emotionless, but it wasn't fooling Jacob. 'Maybe this will be fun. You're not bad looking... for a leech.'

Edward laughed as Jacob moved him against the wall, circling him before pressing him gently against the hard surface. "The same could be said for you, dog."

"Touche." The brown skinned werewolf said, playfully, before finally moving forward, pressing his lips against Edward's.

It was nothing like he'd ever felt before; not like any girl, not like Bella, not even like Embry or Quil, kisses stolen entirely in jest. Edward was ice-cold, his lips were hard and unyielding. But, despite the obnoxious odor that burned Jacob's nose, Edward tasted delicious... delicious and dangerous. Because, even as they kissed and Jacob slid his tongue curiously into Edward's mouth, he could feel the toxins transferred into his mouth. The venom made his mouth tingle, dangerously aware that if Edward's teeth were to puncture his skin, the pain would be enough to kill him, that the poison would destroy him utterly. And it was absolutely intoxicating.

Edward smiled around Jacob's mouth, his arms stiff at his sides as Jacob explored his mouth. Apparently werewolves weren't beyond getting drunk off of the chemicals in their saliva. Or at least... this werewolf wasn't.

Jacob's hand rested on the wall beside Edward's head, ravaging his mouth with abandon. His other hand traveled over Edward's chest, pushing up his shirt, his flaming fingers leaving trails across the other's muscles. He pressed his leg between Edward's, leaving no room for doubt that he was the one in control.

Jacob rolled his leg casually, causing the auburn-haired man to palm the wall, searching for something to cling to. Jacob chuckled, a noise deep in his throat, lifting a large, hot hand to ghost across the other's waist, his coy touches causing the other to quake. 'Delicious.' The shorter figure then lifted his arms, resting them on Jacob's hips, pulling him closer. As the cold hands began to explore, though, the burn of Jacob disappeared. Edward's eyes flickered open.

There Jacob stood, having taken a graceful step back, his hips to one side, his head tilted, regarding Edward with a pleased expression. Edward was well aware how he looked to the other; Jacob had hardly touched him, and yet he felt bothered, inflamed. His shirt was half-lifted now, thanks to Jacob, and his hair was disheveled; once again, Jacob Black, no regard for fashion. Edward straightened, trying to appear like more of the dignified ancient he was and less of a tousled, awkward teenage boy driven crazy by mere ghosts of touches.

Jacob laughed brightly, eyes skimming over Edward's wetted, kiss-darkened lips. His roguish brown eyes were glinting, and he took another cautious step back.

"Did you like that, Edward?" Edward just raised his brow, as if to ask, 'How couldn't I?'

Jacob resisted the urge to laugh out loud. 'Irresistible.'

"Well then, Edward... If you want more..."

Edward sighed, already knowing what Jacob was thinking before he said it.

"You'll have to catch me."

And with that, Jacob took off down the rest of the hallway through the open door in Edward's room. The sliding door to the balcony was already open, luckily. The balcony didn't slow him, though; He ran through, bolting like brown-lightening, launching himself into the air, soaring off the fourth story balcony; a fall which should have killed a normal man.

But he landed in a crouch, his black hair falling around his face as he grinned up to where Edward had followed him to the balcony's edge. He flashed Edward a prize winning grin before he bolted off into the trees.

Game on.


	3. Silver Narcissus

For a werewolf, nothing could compare; no love or joy or triumph or ecstacy, to the sheer joy of running wild through the forest, flying over the ground as though it were a spring board, with no strings or restraints or concerned. The world seemed to blur, no sense of where or why or how, just the beauty of muscles in motion, of having nothing to worry of. For what could possible outrun a werewolf?

The sound of crunching leaves, impossible for normal human ears to hear, reminded him of the one thing that could.

A smile lashed across Jacob's tanned face. The chase was no fun... unless it was an actual challenge. But, he supposed, whipping through trees, not caring whether he smashed one or not, this was one race he couldn't lose. He outran Edward, he'd eventually come back. Edward caught up? Well... the idea wasn't as repulsive as it would have been under entirely normal circumstances.

But he'd rather be in control.

Edward was close behind. With the shapeshifter's strong scent and even more powerful thoughts, he wasn't hard to track. And the minor fact that he left a clear track of felled trees and broken branches in his wake. Edward's eyes flickered slightly in wonder as he darted through the trees. He hadn't realized that the werewolves were that strong; as strong as vampires. This would have to be looked into.

The humiliated remains of a pair of tattered blue jeans that hit him at an incredible speed a few seconds later broke his concentration. Edward's mouth opened in incredulity; had Jacob really just phased to outrun him? Then he smiled, rolling his tongue in his mouth, a tight, disbelieving expression on his face. Then he laughed, loudly, and licking his lips, threw himself further with even greater speed. If it was a race that Jacob wanted, he would have it.

For several minutes they ran, and Jacob's thoughts were almost inaudible over the concentration of the run, the adrenaline, the heat, and the lust swirling through both of their minds. But through the dog's panting, the blur of trees, and the cracks of broken branches, he could make out images in the other's thoughts; disjointed, chaotic images of a place the dog had one been. Edward arched a brow. So this wasn't just a chase for the sake of some strange masculine ideology. There was a purpose. He grinned. He really needed to learn to expect more from Jacob.

But there it was, the large wolf ahead of him. He was finally gaining. His grin grew as he prepared to pounce, predatory- but then Jacob was gone. Edward furrowed his brow, searching for the large russet colored wolf he had been stalking just moments ago. He slowed, walking curiously through the stands of forest that shone brightly in the summer sun. They were in the middle of nowhere, though, so he thought nothing of the patches of sunlight that glinted over his skin. Finally, he broke through the line of trees.

The scene that awaited him was almost movingly beautiful. The forest faded into a glistening lake, clear water shining, a blanket of flawless diamonds. The sight of the jagged cliffs that rose up to his left filled him with the same religious wonder that the Vatican had, or the cathedrals of England. The cut up mountain range flourished, spilling forth liquid silver into the clear mirror below. The sky continued for miles, stretching off, filling him with a sense of infinity. It was a pristine piece of nature; perfect and untouched.

The fervor that filled him, however, dissipated when a low, unbearably rich voice reached his ear. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice asked as golden brown hands slid around his waist. He felt a bare, flawlessly muscled body press against his, the taller figure forming to fit his perfectly. "The look on your face gives you away, though; don't answer." Jacob said, leaning down to press his mouth to Edward's neck; he radiated heat, and his lips were hot where they closed around Edward's skin, sucking and kissing and biting. Edward was awestruck and stood, unmoving, staring ahead of him, feeling nothing but Jacob and his hands and his mouth and his breath.

Edward licked his lips, golden eyes fluttering shut, his hand moving up to entangle in Jacob's hair. He sat like that for a moment before he grinned and pulled Jacob forward, half throwing him a few feet forward. Jacob stumbled for a moment, nearly falling into the lake. He turned around, annoyed, but the fascinated look on Edward's face put him at ease. He realized exactly what it was Edward wanted, a show.

'You're not the only one who can read minds, Cullen.'

"I should have hoped we would have moved past last names if you're intending to fuck me senseless."

Jacob's eyes widened imperceptibly and a shiver ran down his spine. But then he relaxed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He straightened, a hand resting on his hip, a cocky grin on his face. His brown eyes flashed, daringly, staring Edward straight in the face.

"Like what you see?"

Amber eyes washed across Jacob's body but, truthfully, it wasn't the muscular brown body that made his mouth feel dry and blood pound through his veins. It was the positively wanton way that Jacob stood there, sweaty and still breathing quickly from their race, with a cocky grin that just dared Edward to do something about it. Jacob was unabashed and unfearful, displaying his nudity with a strange degree of bravado. Jacob was like one of those sports cars he so loved to drive; perfectly smooth and toned, unbearably flawless and so goddamn confident. The youth stood like he was a work of art, well aware of how positively seductive he could be. His thoughts said as much.

"How could I not?" Edward voiced, softly. Jacob just smiled, sunlight lovingly tracing every inch of his brown skin. The vampire, still hiding in the line of trees, drew a short breath and walked the few feet into the sunlight, reaching Jacob. He shimmered where the sunlight hit him, the sunlight glinting off his metallic skin as though he were made of a breakable crystal. Jacob was almost afraid to touch him, he looked so angelic and pure, his shadowed eyes lowered, staring at Jacob's body, shimmering, his auburn hair drifting around the shallow panes of his face.

Edward's cold hands ran up and down Jacob's sides, tentatively. His fingers trailed across the other's warm body, his thumbs gently brushing each divide of muscle, as if learning the werewolf's body. Jacob leaned in, looking down at Edward, letting him have free range of his body.

"No more teasing." He said, softly, still not looking up, though their foreheads were pressed together. "No more running away. I want you. Here. Now."

Jacob laughed, a loud, boisterous laugh. "No worries. I was thinking the same thing."

"You were thinking of how hilarious it would be if you ran off again."

"No I wa-"

"Jacob, I can read your mind. Do you have any idea how futile it is to try and lie to me?"

"Oh."

"Oh is right."

Suddenly Edward's mind was flooded with all the dirtiest thoughts Jacob could dig up. Jacob's body pressed into his, or Jacob's mouth around his length; his hands all over Jacob, tongues and lips and teeth and nails. Fingers and legs and limbs entangled. Edward taking the whole thing in his mouth and...

"Fuck. Jacob... stop thinking and just... do it."

The black-haired youth spoke with a grin. "Way ahead of you."

Edward opened his eyes to find himself pulled into the water. He fumbled for a moment before warm arms splashed around his waist, pulling them flush yet again. Jacob's mouth found his before his feet found the ground, and Jacob kissed him with unabashed passion. Suddenly Edward found himself reminded of the fact that he didn't need to breath, and Jacob's intrusion into his mouth was certainly welcomed, as were Jacob's hands exploring under his shirt, hot and rough, touching anything and everything, pulling Edward closer.

Edward's feet touched the bank of the lake, and his arms wrapped tightly around Jacob, his grip tight. They moved through the water, Edward clinging onto Jacob as though he needed the other's support, needed him to stay afloat.

After a few moment, however, Jacob pulled them upward, Edward tugged along with him. Once they broke the surface, Jacob took a few gasping breaths, his brown lips now a bruised burgundy, his long black hair clinging to his bare shoulders. He looked like a model from a piece of Native American artwork; something that should be painted in excruciating detail on a dream catcher in some strange, backwoods gas-station, with a large wolf as his background.

Jacob laughed breathily. "You may not need to breath, Edward, but I do. Try and keep that in mind, huh?"

"Oh. Right. Apologies."

"Accepted. Come with me."


	4. Icarus's Wings

Jacob slammed Edward against the wall of stone behind them, his nails digging roughly into the skin on the paler man's sides. His mouth found his way to Edward's, and his tongue was a welcome intrusion. He seemed to be devouring the other, his kisses were so forceful, his hands so demanding, his body arched down so he could kiss Edward fully. He pressed so closely to the auburn haired boy that it seemed they could simply meld into each other, frantic and desperate and violent.

Edward met the rock, the cool rock against his back conflicting with the flames coming off of Jacob. The jagged wall should have cut into his skin, but instead he felt the rock slowly rubbing away and becoming smooth as Jacob's assault moved him against it. The werewolf's hands were pulling up his shirt again, exploring the dips of his stomach, his back, everything. His kiss was demanding, and he engulfed Edward's senses. There was no awkwardness of youth to him; not anymore.

But Jacob was impatient. Soon the eager kisses turned to demands, and his hands edged lower on the other's body, grabbing his behind and pulling his hips closer so that they were completely flush to one another. He broke the kiss, letting his heavy breathing fill the nearly silent air. Their foreheads rested together yet again, but in this instance, it was not a serene, understanding embrace of lovers. It was only the calm before the storm.

Because then Jacob raised his head again, and his black eyes shone darkly from his tanned skin. That smile that Edward had been so floored by earlier reappeared, Jacob's lips slowly curling backwards into an utterly sensual smirk. Every dirty, mind-blowing thought that raced through Jacob's mind was relayed to Edward, and amplified a thousand times by the impish smile.

Jacob's hands were and his collar, and he found himself yanked and thrown to the ground, his back hitting the hard stone of the rock outcropping that they were currently standing on, a few stories above the pristine water of the lake that Jacob had first led them to. Edward hardly reacted as he fell, catching a glimpse of the pale blue sky above them as he hit the ground.

The heavens seemed infinitely closer here.

He view was soon eclipsed by Jacob's tanned, grinning a Cheshire smile as the werewolf arched over him, straddling his hips. The two stared at each other for a moment, savoring the cool wind that wafted over them and tugged at Jacob's hair. Edward could feel a tingling in his veins; a sort of tense excitement he couldn't quite pinpoint. The tan youth looking down at him tilted his head slightly to his side, almost like a dog would, questioning. The words ran true in Edward's mind, 'Do you really want this?' Edward lifted himself to his elbows. "Yes, yes I do." He said, his voice soft against the pull of the wind. He captured Jacob's lips, kissing him with a strange level of love and affection.

Jacob nodded once the kiss was broken, and forced Edward back down. No one else in the world could hurt Edward. Even Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice... all tough, all powerful, could hardly cause him any real pain. But Jacob's force against him hurt. The kiss he gave was bruising. His hands ripped off Edward's shirt and, even then, his nails left thin red lines against the pale white of Edward's skin. And it hurt. The vampire shivered, a soft moan sliding over his lips. The idea of a creature who could break him was... thrilling.

Jacob leaned back slightly, arching his eyebrow at this reaction. "So you liked that..." He murmured, more to himself than to Edward. He smiled, pulling the now tattered remains of Edward's shirt off of the other's pale shoulders. Well, he could help with that.

He leaned forward, rolling his hips gently up the other's body, a noise that was almost a purr falling from his lips at the friction. He let his hair brush against Edward's face and then, pressing his lips gently to the other's neck, bit down. Hard. Cool, coagulated blood filled his mouth. It tasted wrong, so very, very wrong. But he didn't recoil, because the scream that rose from Edward's lips, the way he writhed beneath Jacob, was worth it. He withdrew his teeth, leaving bloody kisses all along the length of Edward's neck. And then, once that was down, he smoothed over the angry looking cut with his tongue, a red smear along Edward's perfect body. He kissed the other, before working his way to Edward's pants. Jacob didn't look up at his Edward yet, eyes where his hands were clawing at Edwards pants. Once those had been taken care of, though, tattered and discarded, he pulled back and regarded his handy work.

Edward lay there, back against the thrashed-smooth stone, eyes half-lidded, auburn hair a mess. His bare body, usually so perfect, was covered with trails of blood, as were his sensually parted lips, begging for more the violent kisses that the werewolf loved to give. He was a mess, gritty and shining in the flawless sunlight. Jacob grinned; it was him who had done this, reduced Edward Cullen to the quivering, aroused and disgruntled mess before him, covered with blood and saliva. Jacob couldn't wait to add another fluid to the mix.

"Stop gloating." Edward threatened, amber eyes glowering up at him. He needed Jacob to do something, anything, definite, right away. The fingertips absently wandering over his abs and thighs just weren't enough. "Jacob."His tone was almost reproving. "What?" Jacob questioned, his voice just a step below antagonistic. "I want you to-" Damn, the boy's hand ghosting over his chest, toying with a nipple, his hot breath brushing against his stomach was distracting... "Want me to what?" "To-, I..." Jacob arched an eyebrow, dragging his tongue along the other's stomach.

"To...?" A warm hand lowered to his member, a thumb just barely rubbing his need, but Jacob kept his eyes innocently on Edward's face. "That!" Edward gasped, as Jacob's hand gently closed around him. "What? I can't read minds, you know, Edward...." Edward furrowed his brow, taking a calming breath. "Is it really that hard to ask? Does it bother you? Are you embarrassed?" The other teased, rising up to look Edward in the eyes. Edward looked away. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Now." Jacob grinned, kissing the other gently on the lips. "Welcome to earth, Ziggy Stardust. Sometimes humans have to ask for what they want."

But apparently the humiliation Edward felt at saying something so crass was worth it. Jacob lowered himself along the other's body. He wetted his lips, almost nervously, as he reached Edward's need. But it was only a moment's hesitation before his warm tongue moved across Edward's length, his hot mouth engulfing him. Edward lowered his arms, grasping the rock for support. His fingers cut into the rock, holes digging deeper and deeper into the cliff side. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything quite as good as Jacob closed around him. Had it been Bella, he would have been terrified to do what he did; grasped Jacob's head, hand buried in the thick black hair. But Jacob was indestructible, and he held Edward down, not giving him the option to buck or writhe. Jacob was surprised by how cold Edward was; he resisted the urge to think 'it's just like sucking on a popsicle', because he knew Edward would not appreciate the humor of the statement. But still, his tongue and mouth moved over Edward's shaft, electrifying Edward's body. Edward wanted to press forward, toward the heat, toward the white pleasure he wanted so desperately. But Jacob held him still.

And then pull back.

To Edward, this was an unforgivable sin. "What now?" He managed to spit out, slitting his eyes at Jacob. The bronze figure before him just smirked. "Roll over." He commanded. There was a moment of doubt, of hesitation, where Edward's eyes met Jacob's nervously. But there was something affirmative about the other's black eyes, almost comforting. Jacob lifted himself slightly, and Edward moved out from under him, resting his body upon his knees and elbows. He felt exposed and vulnerable; but for some reason, he trusted Jacob. He always had, he supposed. Then again; being able to read people's minds wasn't always a bad thing. It was easy to tell who was truly unsavory and who was all bluff. With Jacob, it was all talk.

He heard Jacob spit, most likely into his hand, and there was a moment before Jacob moved. All Edward was really thinking was, 'Oh shit.' Before Jacob's heat pushed into him. It wasn't the pain so much that caught him off guard, he was a vampire which meant pain was muffled and he'd always known it was supposed to hurt. No, it was less the hurt than it was the heat that alarmed him. It was almost like being on fire, Jacob forcing himself up to the hilt in Edward's tight body, bent over the other's form, skin glued to skin. It burned, burned more than any pain he'd felt before. Edward gritted his teeth. He didn't want to scream, not out of pain, not in front of Jacob. If Jasper and Carlisle could take it, then so could he.

It had been so long since anything could hurt, he'd forgotten what pain felt like. But, after nearly a hundred years, the alien sensation was almost welcome. Jacob pushed in, full length, and then froze. It felt good, tight and cool and unyielding, but he could feel Edward shaking, and wondered if he'd gone too fast. But then Edward's voice returned to him; knowing he could stand it just as long as Jacob moved. "Move." He ordered, and Jacob didn't object. He slowly slid out, his heart beat racing as he pushed back in. "Fuck, Edward..." He breathed, moving his body slowly and sensually, savoring the sensations.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Edward's waist, gradually speeding up his pace. "Are you okay?" He managed to gasp. For all his tough talk, for all of his supposed hatred of Edward, Jacob wasn't a monster. He didn't want to hurt the figure below him. Edward nodded faintly. "Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." The tanned figure pressed into Edward, the burning sensation spreading through Edward's body, though he found himself getting more and more accustomed to it. It reminded him of when he was human, having one of the few hot baths he'd ever had. It burned at first, was absolutely painful, but gradually, as his mother scrubbed away at the filth covering him, he'd gotten used to the heat, the pain, and it had ebbed into pleasure, comfort. Just as he was adjusting to the fiery push, however, Jacob pushed in perfectly, the burning hitting something deep within him. He moaned aloud, the pleasure so pristine it almost hurt.

"Oh, god, Jacob. There.... harder... harder, please....oh, oh, Jacob..." The stream of words came repeated, like hiccups of his voice. Edward writhed beneath him, Jacob wrapping his hand around the other's member. The slighter form bucked at the combined pleasure of Jacob's hand and his faster, more desperate thrusts. "Please, Jacob...Jacob, Jacob..." He said it religiously, the string repeated over and over again like a prayer. Jacob would never have guessed that Edward was a vocal lover, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it so. He pumped Edward in rhythm. "Edward... fuck..." Edward could feel the heat burning within him, spreading from Jacob, filling him with foreign heat, the likes of which he hadn't felt in so many years. It was so strange that one of the few creatures who could kill him was the one who made him feel so... alive. More than ever before.

Edward bucked into the other's hand. "Jacob... can I.... ungh." Edward bit hard into his lip, drawing his own peculiarly dark blood. "Oh... god... Jacob!" It had always struck Edward as strange, how people always call to a holy figure when doing something utterly unholy. He wondered, absently, if Buddhists yelled out 'oh buddha'. He felt inclined to add it, but, somehow, he didn't think Jacob would get the joke. Edward pushed again, looking for more contact, Jacob's thrusting becoming more and more violent. "Jacob... oh, god... Jacob!" He yelled, loud and desperate. Jacob felt his body tense beneath him, and his muscles tightened around Jacob's length.

Edward felt himself breaking the horizon he'd been pushing toward, the quest for pleasure blinding him with it's white heat as he came in Jacob's hand. He arched his back, throwing his head back, his auburn hair falling back about his face. The sun hit him, embracing him. Jacob looked up and saw him as best he could, and his face was the picture of ecstacy. He looked like a Michael Angelo painting of an angel, flawless and glowing. Jacob, overwhelmed by the sudden pressure and breathtaking beauty, soon joined him, passion flooding his overcome veins. Edward, shaking slightly from the sensation, felt Jacob fill him, felt the hot, sticky liquid that covered now his chest and was trailing down his thighs.

Jacob knelt there, unmoving for a moment, wrapping his arms around Edward from behind. He let his breathing slow, his warm chest pressed against Edward's bare back, inhaling and exhaling slowly, exhausted. He slowly pulled out, both of them missing the lack of familiarity that had come with the sensation. The Native American teenager let himself drop to the ground, sprawling on the hard rock. He genially wrapped his arm around Edward, pulling the other to lay beside him. Edward fell, his eyes half-lidded, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. He wanted to push it, but had to remember that Jacob was, above all, alive and human, and could never match vampiric stamina. As far as he knew, Jacob was thoroughly sexed.

Jacob turned his face, black hair falling about it, to look at Edward. He was grinning again. He grinned for a moment, before he finally spoke. "Well... fuck." The werewolf stated, laughing brightly. Edward matched his grin, a conceding tone to his voice as he answered. "Fuck." He agreed, resting his head against Jacob's chest.


End file.
